You Can Do Better
by ruiiko
Summary: Everybody tells me that I can do better than Roy. I just wish I could tell myself that.


**So kinda an alternate universe, where Roy and Jade never got married or had a baby together, and Artemis and Wally broke up. Who knows; they didn't show what happend within those 5 years of abscnece in the show (Tho im aware more stuff probably happend in the comic (((which i still need to read))))))) But yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Artemis, you <em>know<em> you can do better."

The blonde archer squeezed her eyes shut, as if by doing so it would erase everything from her sigh-she didn't need to be hearing this. She had heard it too many times before-from her mother, to her team mates, and now, coming from her own _sister._

It was about Roy.

It had always been about Roy-she and Jade fought like Cats and Dogs about him, constantly.

It wasn't her fault that she had broken up with him, she wasn't the cause for their failed relationship. Yet Jade seemed to take the chance to try and bring her down by talking about him. Telling her that he wasn't worth it, or that she could do better, mostly.

The blonde opened her eyes, her gaze snapping back to the concerned look on her sisters face. "Coming from you? I don't want to hear it." She countered, turning her back and crossing her arms. "_I'm _not the one who's relationship failed." She whispered, just loud enough for Jade to hear. She didn't want to have to be so cruel to her, but why should she hold back? It wasn't like Jade was the greatest sister, or person in the world, in all honesty. Her values and morals were rather questioning, and what she was doing with Roy in the first place had always confused Artemis. Why pour listerine on such a 'touchy' subject? It shouldn't be her business in the first place, why should Jade even bother being concerned who the blonde dated, when she hadn't been in her life for so long?

Not that Artemis really took her opinions into consideration; she mostly just ignored her. Still, it was rather annoying when she came around everytime she caught a glimpse of the red headed archer together with the blonde.

Artemis was happy.

Why couldn't Jade be happy for her?

She understood that Roy was her ex, but Artemis herself hadn't exactly had it much easier. She was still trying to re-cover from Wally dumping her; Roy made her feel good about herself. This was the happiest she had been in a long while.

Jade's eyes widened, and even without her saying anything, Artemis could feel the pain that crept along her skin. That comment had hit her hard.

Artemis had intended for it to.

"Look, sis, I just worry about you-" She muttered, but before she could say another word, Artemis cut in.

"Why? You haven't exactly been in my life, so why is that now, you're trying to get involved once again? I love him, Jade, leave us alone."

Honestly.

Would the pair of archer's ever catch a break from her?

"Do you, though?" Jade asked, seriously, which made Artemis pause. She gazed into Jade's eyes, taking note of just how serious her facial expressions were.

And some where deep down, she questioned herself.

Roy... had always been in an interesting character. Artemis had hated him once; if she thought about it now, her past self would be screaming bloody murder at her for dating a guy like him.

But that was three years ago, and this was the prescence.

Roy was a mess.

But so was Artemis, so it worked out.

Roy had realised, the whole time while being suspicious of moles on the team, that he himself, turned out to be the mole the whole time. He was a clone of the real Speedy. And since his discovery, he had grown reckless, in hopes of finding the real Roy Harper.

He had had no sucess, thus far.

There were still times where he'd break down in front of Artemis, because he couldn't keep himself together. He was stressed. But Artemis understood. She understood his pain, of not being good enough, because clearly, if she was just as good enough, she would probably still have been with Wally. She'd probably still be a part of the team, fighting crime.

No, she and Wally had given it up.

But they weren't together now, so it didn't matter.

She had no clue what he was up to, if he decided to join again, but she herself, had decided to leave that life alone.

Roy was somewhere along those lines, but he was still on his search to find his true self, literally.

Still, Artemis loved him.

And he loved her.

Or so she had always tried to convince herself.

There were times where she would think, hey, maybe Jade was right. Perhaps they were just using eachother to feel better about themselves. They both had their own faults, things they were insecure about.

Atleast together they could feel atleast somewhat normal again, if not only a little.

They understood eachother.

"Think about it." Jade said finally, with a sigh, before she climbed out the living room window, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts.

And Artemis sighed.

She really didn't know.

Everythingw as so confusing.

She wanted to beileve with every fibre in her body, that they truly did love eachother, that they weren't using eachother, that this could work out, because so far everything was going great together-but there were still those split seconds, when she'd have a bad feeling wash over her. Times where she wasn't sure if things would be okay, where she didn't know how long she and roy would last until she was alone again-there were so many thoughts, both good and bad that accomponied Roy Harper.

And he always managed to silence them.

"What are you thinking about?"

Artemis gasped, upon hearing his strong, deep voice, accomponied by his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. She turned around to face him, a smirk on his face, and she smiled.

"When did you get here?" She questioned, raising a brow.

He just laughed. "The window was open."

And his smile dropped. "I saw Jade. What was she doing here?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. He knew that she had been harassing Artemis for as long as they had gotten together-he never heard the end of it, from either side. Either Artemis was complaining about her, or Jade herself visited him to try and convince him to break it off with Artemis, because she was her little sister. He never understood, knowing that Jade hadn't been a part of Artemis' life in so long, so why bother trying to get involved again, just because she was going out with him?

The two had broken up for a reason.

He was with Artemis now.

Jade needed to respect that.

Artemis sighed, averting her gaze. Roy hummed.

She didn't need to tell him.

They both knew.

"Ignore her." Instead of indulging further into his frustration with the villainous sister, he offered the archer some advice. He had been telling her this for a while now, and they both did try to ignore her, but she never stopped. She always came back, time after time.

Artemis smiled. She was just glad that he was here now. " I know," She let out a sigh, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "It's just frustrating... you know?"

He nodded, as his arms encircled around her waist, and he was resting his chin against her head. "I know."

Artemis squeezed her eyes shut again, blocking out all the thoughts that shot at her. It didn't matter now. He was here. And he loved her.

She knew he did.

Still, those feelings of doubt chewed her up, so much that she just had to confirm... "Hey, Roy?" She opened her eyes, to look up at him as he hummed out.

"You... do love me, right?" She asked, her voice wavering.

He let out a snort. "Do you really need to question that?" She found herself blushing, seeing the smirk on his face.

"No. I just like to make sure, every now and then." She admitted, saying those last words a little more quietly.

Roy chuckled softly, bumping his fore-head against her own. "Don't let what Jade says get to you." He whispered, before swooping in to steal a kiss from the blonde.

Artemis smiled into the kiss, closing her eyes.

If what Jade says was true, why couldn't she tell herself that?

But if Jade was right, that she could do better, if given the choice, she probably wouldn't act on it. She would run back to Roy in a minute.

Because she really wasn't sure if she could do any better.


End file.
